The invention is directed to a cable sleeve composed of an envelope member and at least one known seal member with a seal channel that goes completely around, and an annular seal, the seal end of the envelope member comprising an outwardly directed, encompassing and conically bevelled flange that, together with the seal, is embraced by a straining ring that comprises an inwardly directed channel with conical sidewalls.
DE 40 35 557 A1 discloses a hood sleeve that is composed of a tubular envelope member and--at least one end--of a known disk-shaped seal member having cable introduction seals. The seal member is provided with an adapter that is introduced into the seal channel of the seal member on the one hand and, on the other hand, is pressed in sealing fashion against a conically projecting flange of the envelope member with the assistance of a straining ring, whereby a seal ring must be additionally inserted. A plurality of discrete parts must thus be combined here to form the seal system.